Thank the Bells
by IdaKnight
Summary: The eve of December 23rd in the 12th. Decorations, mistle toe and bets. Total fluff. Mid season 4. No spoilers. T because I'm paranoid.


**I haven't been writing much fanfiction recently (I decided to write my friend a book) but I decided that a little Casketty goodness for Christmas, Hanukkah or Kwanza would be perfect. And a well earned break. It's not very long, but I think it's sorta sweet. So, I hope you enjoy! **

She glared up from her paperwork in annoyance when she heard the distinct sound of sleigh bells ringing. Again.

"Castle."

Aforementioned man looked up from where he was crouched on the floor. He held a string of bells in one hand and a roll of tape in the other. A box of decorations sat on the floor beside him. He looked up at her with wide eyes; the look that always comes to his face when he knows he's in trouble.

"Yes?" he asked innocently and Kate's mouth twitched at his cuteness. He really was adorable. She hit herself mentally. She was supposed to be annoyed, dammit, not thinking about his winsome looks.

"Stop," she commanded. He had been trying to sneakily decorate her desk for the last hour. He would stick the bells up with tape and they would crash to the floor moments later, creating a very distracting noise. He would them repeat the process over and over and over. And over. The jangling was wearing down her already thin nerves. Their last case had involved a ring of cash-smuggling Santas who had killed a group of elves when they'd figured out the truth. It had all been very hectic and stressful. Not to mention full of way to many jingle bells. She just wanted to finish her work and leave.

"But Beckett," he whined, sticking out his bottom lip. She used great effort to ignore it and gestured for him to leave.

"Go decorate somewhere else."

"You're crushing the dreams of children," he told her as he gathered his things into the box. He began to pack the bells and they jingled again. She held out her hand.

"Leave the bells."

Grumbling, Castle placed them in her hand. His fingers brushed her palm and she repressed the shivers that went through her at that one simple touch.

Castle went to the break room and Kate back to her paperwork.

A few hours later, she had almost finished. She eyed the last sheet with bitter hatred and decided to get a coffee so she wouldn't shred it. She couldn't face it unarmed. Besides, she wanted to see how Castle had done.

The first thing she noticed when she walked through the door was the cliché Santa and snowman statues sitting on every available surface. Paper snowflakes were taped to the walls and suspended from the ceiling. A little fake tree sat on the table, decorated with way to much tinsel. At the table, Castle worked on more snowflakes, though where they would go, Kate had no clue. Every surface was already covered.

"I've unleashed a monster," Kate teased, looking around the room in mock horror. "The break room may never be the same."

Castle glanced up at her in surprise.

"This could have been your desk," he told her solemnly. Kate picked up a Santa wearing glaringly green swim trunks and sunglasses. It smiled broadly, giving her a thumbs-up. He seemed quite happy with his summer wear.

"How will I survive without?" she asked dryly, waving it at him. He gave her a glare but she could see the humour underneath it. "Cut your snowflakes," she ordered, turning to the machine and repressing a smile. He really was adorable.

The smell of coffee wafted around her and she breathed deeply, soaking it in. Of course, Castle hadn't brought it for her so it wouldn't be as good but it would have to do. She _could_ ask him to make one but she didn't feel like putting up with the smug looks she knew he would give her.

Fully concentrated on her coffee, Kate began to walk back to her desk when she banged right into something. Much to her dismay, the coffee fell, a brown trail arching through the air after her Christmas mug before crashing to the ground, forever staining a scattered pile of paper snowflakes.

Snowflakes.

Castle.

Her caffeine-starved brain appointed him the receiver of her wrath. He _spilled _her _coffee_! She whipped her head up to send a glare that never came.

He was so close. His hand was on her arm, stopping her from joining the coffee on the ground. How had she not noticed that? It was all she could feel now; the warmth radiating through her, making her nerves hum. He stared at her, mouth slightly agape, eyes clouded over. They were inches apart. Mere inches. A distance that could be closed with no effort. But neither moved.

Ryan's amused voice broke the silence. "How convenient." They turned their heads to him in unison, staying close together. He was pointing above their heads, a sly grin on his face. A crowd began to gather and smile as well. Slowly, cautiously, Kate turned her eyes skyward.

Mistletoe.

Honest-to-god mistletoe hung in the doorway. Taunting them. Daring them. Pushing them.

"Really?" Kate said as she turned back to Castle. There was an edge to her voice, maybe it was nerves or anger or something else all together. "Mistletoe?"

"I was being festive!" Castle defended.

She looked at him in disbelief and, as much as she wanted to kiss him until he melted, began to pull away. A chorus of 'aw's came from the assembled officers and Ryan and Esposito actually booed.

"Kiss!" someone called.

"The tension is killing us!" someone else chimed in.

Kate's eyes flickered back to Castle. He bit his lip nervously and his eyes said that he would walk away if she wanted to and laugh it off. But she didn't want to walk away anymore. This was Christmas for goodness sake and she wanted to dive right in.

So, she smiled shyly and her eyes involuntarily flickered to his lips. She had never been so nervous. It was ridiculous, really. She blushed and hated herself for it. Castle smiled gently, but shyly as well. Slowly he put his hand on her cheek and the touch was like a feather. He leaned in slowly, as if afraid she would pull away, giving her a chance to run.

She ran. Right into him. They're lips collided in a kiss that had the whole precinct cheering.

It wasn't a deep kiss or a romantic one. It was a 'we're under the mistletoe and they want a show' kiss. Castle pulled away but Kate was having none of that. She pulled him back hungrily and the kiss became a totally different beast. The crowd dispersed when they drew as close together as humanly possible and whispering started. Money exchanged hands under desks and new pools started. Meanwhile, Castle and Kate, oblivious to it all, released a bit more of their sexual tension in another kiss.

They stopped eventually, once Kate remembered they were at the 12th still. She drew her face back, embarrassed, but kept her body close. He moved his thumb gently across her face, a small smile on his lips. She hit his chest. "Oh, shut up."

He kissed her softly once more and someone, probably Esposito, wolf whistled.

"Detective Beckett. Mr. Castle."

Captain Gates' voice broke them apart like ice water. They pushed away from each other and jumped as far as they could, as if their distance would negate what had just happened. At work. In front of Gates. Oh geez.

She watched them sternly for a moment before doing something totally unexpected. She smiled.

"Your Christmas break starts today, Detective. You have the weekend."

Kate and Castle stood there in stunned silence. Kate opened her mouth once, twice and then shut it.

"Get going," Gates ordered. "I don't want to see you until Monday."

They did not need to be told twice. Hastily wishing her a Merry Christmas, the hurried to get their coats. As Castle helped Kate with hers, Ryan and Esposito finalized the money owed.

"You owe me 50 bucks, bro," Esposito told Ryan with a smirk, holding out his hand. Ryan grumbled and grabbed for his wallet. He pulled out the money and handed it over. He watched the new couple enter the elevator and a new bet sprung to mind.

"10 bucks says they kiss in the elevator."

Esposito smiled. "You're on."

They watched creepily as Castle and Kate boarded the lift, standing a reasonable distance apart. But just as the door began to close, they pounced on each other in a wild frenzy.

Ryan accepted his money with a grin. "I got another bet for you," he offered. "If you don't mind losing more money."

Esposito leaned forwards. "I'm listening."

"Another 50 says they're married this time next year."

Esposito smiled and put a hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"Partner," he began. "That's a no-brainer."

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me your thoughts. Happy holidays!**


End file.
